Nothin But a Greaser
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: 14 year old Kassandra Mathews (Kassy for short) gets caught in a web of trouble just trying to help her friends. When she is forced into doing something awful by the pressures of society, how will she stay herself? How will she help her friends? And how will she stay away from the fuzz?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first outsiders fanfic. I have to say that The Outsiders is one of my favorite books of all time. Anyway... ONWARD WITH THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (THERE I SAID IT! ARE YOU HAPPY?!)**

**Chapter 1:**

I hate skirts. I hate them so much. I always have and I always will. Yet my mother forced me to wear them to school every single day. Her voice still echoes through my ears _You want to fit in, don't you?_ Honestly I couldn't give a damn what other people thought of my clothes at school, but I'd never have said that to my mother..

I walked out of my tiny bedroom freshly changed into clothes for school today; my long blonde hair French braided (mostly so that it was just out of my face).

"Well if it isn't my kid sister," Two-bit called as I walked into the living room. "Don't you look like a perfect little Soc."

"Two-bit, I'm nothin' but Greaser and you know it," I said slyly. I walked over, grabbed my book bag and swung it over my shoulder. I looked over at him and grinned. He wore a worn-out Mickey Mouse shirt and was sittin' on the couch with a beer. His rusty colored hair was already greased up for the day.

He cocked and eyebrow at me, somethin that only he and I can do, and said to me, "I know, I know. It's just that if we wasn't so poor, all them Soc girls would have some real competition." He always said stuff like that to me. Sometimes he really meant it, but most of the time it was just to piss me off 'cause he knew I hated looking like a Soc. I'm guessing that time he really meant it. That doesn't mean it got on my nerves any less than it always did when he said that.

I mirrored his expression and added, "Who says they ain't got some competition now?" He laughed in reply as I walked out the front door to head to school.

* * *

I walked towards Bonnie-Jays house. She was my best friend in the whole world. We always walked to school together, mostly 'cause neither of us had our own car. Oh but, boy oh boy did we want a car. Even if I did have a car then I couldn't have driven it. Glory, I was bumped up a grade so she'd have been the one driving us to school anyway.

"Kassandra, don't you look classy today," Bonnie-Jay called from her porch. I smiled, whenever she had "big" news she used her _fancy_ voice and called me by my whole name.

"Okay BJ what's it this time," I said, bracing for the worst.

She jumped off her porch steps in one hop and ran towards me, her long brown hair flopping in the wind behind her. "_We_ are going to the Nightly Double tonight for a Thursday-Girls-Night-Out," she said excitedly. Her green eyes lit up like the grass on my lawn after the sun peeks out of the clouds and shines on the ground.

"Why?" I asked, a little more harsher than I'd meant.

Knowing me for as long as she has, she ignored my comment and carried on, "Because, it will be fun. We're meeting some of my friends there. Oh come on Kassy, I know you don't like going out on week nights but you don't have to stay long." By 'friends' I had no clue who she was talking about. Honestly, I have never met a person who could make a friend faster than BJ. She was always chatting with people; whether your a Greaser or a Soc, a boy or a girl, a kid or a grown adult. She was just that kind of person, everyone couldn't help but like her; not then, not now. Even if they didn't like Greasers like us.

I let out a deep breath, "Fine."

* * *

We pulled into the Nightly Double in a car with four other girls. Only BJ of which I even knew. They giggled and laughed just like any other girls do. Honestly, I couldn't think of the reason why I even came, I had known from the start that I wouldn't enjoy it. I'm not much of a giggler, hell never mind about that, I'm not a giggler at all. And those girls I don't think they could stop giggling to save their lives. I wondered how BJ could get along with them so well, Jesus they were so different from us.

_Hell, this could be worse._ I thought. _I could be sitting in a car full of trashy broads like what Two-bit and Steve date._ At least I was in a car with some sensible, and modest girls who didn't talk trash about other girls all the time.

One of the girls turned towards me and smiled, "So Kassandra," I grimaced slightly and the mention of my name, "Who do you like better, Elvis or the Beatles?" I never understood why some girls argued over that question, why can't people just like their own music?

I sighed and answered the question for the girl, "Elvis he's way more tuff."

"Tough?" the girl asked, clearly confused.

I laughed slightly, "T-U-F-F, tuff, it's like cool."

"Oh!" She giggled like everything was clear to her now, and turned toward the movie. I stayed quiet for most of the movie, I was never much of a talker around people that I didn't know. But if you caught me hanging around with my brother or any of his friends, you could have said I was the loudest of them all. I kept glancing at my watch to see what time it was. _Maybe I can make up an excuse to leave. _

"Shoot!" I muttered, loud enough for the other girls to hear. BJ and the others turned towards me, "What is it?"

"I forgot to do my homework and I gotta get my math grade up or else my mom's gonna skin me!"

"Oh geez, you best get back and do that then," she said with concern. "Do you want me to walk you back to your house?" Some of the other girls gave me concerned looks as well.

"Nah, I'm okay," I said. "I can walk back alone."

I got out of the car and gave BJ a slight wink; she knew my current math grade was an A...

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I'm sorry it was so short. I'll try to get the next few chapters to be longer next time. Anyway thanks for reading! :) :P :D Please continue reading my story because the next chapter really does get way more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter.. Okay let's get down to business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (in case that wasn't clear)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

I had only one thing on my mind when I was walking home; I didn't have my switchblade on me at the time. I had on my skirt that I'd worn to school so my switchblade was sitting up on top of my bedside table. I could just hear Two-bit chewin' me out. He always got on me about doin' stupid stuff like that.

As I walked past the park on the East side of town, I could hear a car honk behind me. I whipped around to see a silver mustang. The boy in the passenger seat called out at me, "Hey doll face, what are you all the way over here on the East side?" He stuck his head and arm out of the window casually. The driver slowed to a stop right next to me.

_He thinks I'm a Soc._ The thought was enough to make me want to burst out laughing. I held back my laughter and smirked coolly at him, "I live here." I crossed my arms and shifted my weight to one side, waiting for his response.

The one in the driver's seat burst out laughing, while the one in the passenger seat stared coolly at me. "Why don't you take a drive with us?" he asked with the same tone as his stare. His blonde hair and icy blue eye seemed to pour into me, sending chills up my spine.

Despite the chills running up my back, I gave him a short sarcastic laugh in response. "Yes, because I completely wanted to be picked up by you two sorry Socs," I said, my voice practically dripping with sarcasm. "Glory, will I have a story to tell Two-bit," I muttered as I started walking away.

The next thing I knew, I was pushed to the ground by one of the Socs in the car. I rolled over on my back, but before I could get up one of them was on top of me and was pressing my arms down with his knees. The blue-eyed Soc stared down at me with a smirk, "Looks like it's just you and me babe."

I couldn't think of anything else to do so I spat right in his face.

"Feisty one isn't she," the boy said to his friend. "Looks like we'll have to break her."

I screamed for Two-bit, for BJ, for anyone really. The one who was on top of me stuck his hand over my mouth. My heart began beating so fast I could barely hear anything. Muffled through the loud ba-boom of my pulse, I heard one of them ask for a blade. On instinct I bit down as hard as I could on the Soc's hand. He jerked his hand back, but still stay on top of me. He grabbed the knife from the other Soc and flung the silver blade open. My heart started pounding even faster until it felt like if it went any faster I would have had a heart attack. The blade slid down the side of my face with a dull pain.

Suddenly I heard someone yelling in the distance. Before they get any closer the Soc jabbed the knife into my side and ran. I shrieked in pain as they got into their car and sped off. My shirt was quickly beginning to change to red.

I propped myself up on an elbow and looked over at the person who was yelling. I saw two familiar faces running toward me. "Johnny? Ponyboy?" I said weakly.

"Kassy! Glory, what the heck happened to you!" Ponyboy yelled at me. I felt my breath get real shaky as I looked down at the knife sticking out of my side and the puddle of blood growing fast. I let my elbow fall out from under me so that I was lying down. My head started to get real dizzy and my knife cut was beginning to throb, or was that the feeling of the steady flow of blood.

Ponyboy and Johnny picked me up together and took me toward the Curtis house. I tried not to wince as they picked me up but it was no use.

* * *

"Glory! What the hell happened!" I heard Two-bit yell as Pony and Johnny carry me into Pony's house. Yeah he was probably sitting on the floor with a beer and some cake watching Mickey. He rushed toward me, but by that time I could barely keep my eyes open at all.

"She was jumped and we found her lay'n on the ground!"

"Why'd ya take her here? She needs a hospital!" Darry yelled in his booming voice, I swear that guy had the fatherly-scolding-voice down.

"We can't carry her to the hospital, Darry," Johnny said, louder than I've ever heard him speak before..

"Well let's get her to the hospital!" I heard Sodapop yell from the front door.

Suddenly I'm was being lifted up again. I groaned in pain.

"Be careful with her!" Dally yelled.

All the boys piled into the truck. Usually whenever we were driving somewhere I'd get the smallest amount of room inside the truck, either that or I was forced to ride in the bed of the truck. Not this time though, I got the whole backseat to myself. Except for Two-bit, who's lap my head was resting on at the moment. The whole truck set-up would have been comical if it weren't for the knife that stuck into my side.

"It's alright, Kassy, your gonna be okay," Two-bit cooed repeatedly at me. He stroked my face with his hand.

"Keith," I muttered through shaky breaths, "I know that."

* * *

I woke up in a white and pale blue room. "Ohhhh no," I said aloud. "It's this place." I've always hated hospitals, they're just gross. They make me think of blood, and dead people.

I heard a few people laugh and looked in their direction. Two-bit, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally sat in the chairs in the corner. Two-bit hunched over like he does when he's stressed out, Pony and Johnny were sitting awkwardly like if it weren't for me being here they'd be out of this place in a heartbeat, which probably is the truth. And of course there was Dally, sitting in that friggin' chair like he owned the place.

"I feel your pain, Kid," Dally said in a rough voice. He ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair and lit a smoke. "This place is hell." I laughed, then completely regretted it. My side felt like it was splitting in two.

"Kassy!" Johnny and Pony said quickly as they jumped out of their chairs.

"Glory, Kassy take it easy. Ya got seven stiches for cryin' out loud," Two-bit said, walk toward my bedside.

"Well at least on your side you did," Dally muttered as he made a perfect smoke ring.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, hell, you got six stiches to patch up that cut on your face," he said gesturing to the side of my face.

I reached up and touched the jagged cut on my face, and winced as soon as I touched it.

"Well don't go around pressing on all of your stiches now," Two-bit said loudly.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

Two-bit smiles, "Three hours."

"Hmm, well, when can I get out?" I asked.

The boys laugh as Two-bit replied, "Tomorrow, Dally, Johnny, and Pony are gonna take you to a movie."

"Well that's real sweet," I replied with a half-hearted smirk before drifting off to sleep.

**Well Chapter two is over. Tune in for chapter three. Thanks for reading! :) :P :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey third chapter, so uh last chapter Kassy got stabbed so... that's interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (thought that was pretty obvious considering I'm writing a fanfiction about it)**

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"Your lookin' happy," Two-bit said sarcastically as he walked into my hospital room.

"Of course I'm happy, I've been sitting in a bright room all day with nothing to do and not to mention that I have fourteen stiches," I returned his sarcasm. "I'm as happy as a fat boy in a candy store."

"Well I brought you some clothes to wear to the movies," he said. "And before you ask, I didn't bring you any skirts to wear. I know how much you hate 'em."

I chuckled as he handed me the clothes and left the room so that I could change. I pulled on a pair of Two-bit's jeans from when he was younger than me, and routinely rolled them up at little so they are more like capris. I pulled on a black T-shirt and Two-bits' old jean jacket. I walked barefoot towards the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Two-bit, did ya remember my shoes?" I asked. "Or socks for that matter?"

Two-bit stood in front of me with the number one cheesiest smile that I'd ever seen in my life plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked. I could feel my eyes nearly pop out of my head, "Did you do something to these clothes?! What did you do to them?!"

He didn't say anything in reply, which is a first for him. He merely glanced down, I followed his gaze to a brand new pair of Chuck Taylors.

"A-a-are these mine?!" I asked him incredulously.

"Yeah, happy birthday Pop-Rock."

I laughed a little that was the boys' nickname for me, cause I loved Pop Rocks. They were my favorite candy of all time. Two-bit always said that I was most like Pop Rocks; I exploded just like them. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him probably the biggest hug that I have ever even given to someone in my life. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm sorry to say, that I _did_ forget to bring you socks.. but what's it feel like to be fourteen?" he said in reply.

"Yeah, that seems like something that you'd forget to do, and I don't feel any different," I chuckled. I pulled on my brand new shoes and followed Two-bit out of the hospital. Dally, Ponyboy, and Johnny were all waiting for us outside the hospital.

"Now this is the Kassy _I_ know," Dallas said. "All dressed up in her big brother's clothes, but she still has the prettiest face in town."

I smiled, "I just need my switchblade and I'd be ready to go."

"Speakin' of which," Two-bit said. He reached into his back pocket. "I figured that you'd better start carryin' this around, or else I'm going to skin ya."

He handed me my switchblade and made me put it in my back pocket.

"I'll meet you guys later, I gotta go do something," Two-bit said as he started walking down the street.

I turned toward the boys. "So how is the birthday girl anyway," Dally asked. He always paid close attention to my birthday, almost like I was his kid-sister or something. Maybe I reminded him of his actual little sister.

"Good, what are we gonna do today?" I replied.

"Nothin' legal," Dally replied. He started walking away. Johnny, Pony, and I following.

Johnny turned toward me and gave me a small smile, "Happy Birthday Kassy." His dark hair was heavily greased today, he wore a black shirt and a jean jacket over his small frame.

"Thanks Johnnycake." I remembered the day I came up with that nickname. It was when I first met Johnny. He had told me his name, but he had said it so quietly I'd thought he had said his last name was cake. Ever since then, the nickname just sorta stuck.

"Seriously Dal what are we doing?" I asked him.

"When it get's dark we're gonna go sneak into the Nightly Double," Dally said recklessly.

"Well okay then," I said.

"You're one of the toughest little chicks I know, Kassy," Dally said suddenly. "With you gettin' jumped and all. And now your going to the movies with us, and you can damn well expect that there's gonna be Socs there. You really scared us, we thought you were dead. That was a real slap in the face, Damn I think the whole gang was scare to death that you were going to die before we even got you to the hospital." I smiled slightly, I'd already knew this about the gang. I'm the youngest and the only girl, and that somehow made me everyone's kid sister.

I smiled, "Don't go soft on me now Dally." He laughed and led us around town. Mostly we just bummed around random stores until the managers told us to leave. Sometime a little later we chased some Junior High kids around a field.

* * *

I pulled myself under the fence at the Nightly Double drive in.

"Geez Dally why can't we just pay to get in like normal people?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I actually didn't care that much, I just wanted to see how far I could push Dally. "I mean we got enough money to pay anyway." If it was anybody else asking I think Dally would've popped 'em upside the head, but since I'm the one who asked he turned toward me and smiled roughly, knowing what game I was playing at.

"That ain't fun, and you know it," he said with a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We walked toward the seats and I sat down next to Johnny and Dallas. Not long after we sat down two Soc girls came up and sat down in the seats in front of ours. One of which I recognized from school, Cherry Valance. A cheerleader and one of the snottiest girls I've ever heard speak. She was always talking bad about some girl at school; whether it's their hair, or their clothes, or anything else she has a problem with.

Dally put his feet up on the back of her chair and started saying dirty things loud enough for her to hear. I looked over at Ponyboy and Johnny, who looked like they wanted to tell Dally to stop. Honesty I didn't care, I thought she deserved it, at least from how I'd heard her speak she deserved it. Eventually the scene evolved into Cherry screaming into Dally's face, "Get lost hood!" Dally gave her a smart ass remark and left. We sat in silence for a minute until Cherry turned back around and glared at Ponyboy and Johnny, "Are you two gonna start in on us too?"

I'd finally had enough of her. "They ain't gonna start in too!" I snapped. "They're the nicest guys you could ever meet! So quit your glaring and shut up!"

Johnny and Ponyboy stared wide eyed at me. And to my surprise, Cherry's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. What're your names?"

"Johnny Cade."

"Kassy Mathews."

"Ponyboy Curtis."

She introduced herself and her friend, Marcia apparently, and started talking to Pony. That's when Dally came back with an armful of sodas. He handed each of us a coke and sat down next to Cherry.

"I thought this would cool you off," he said to her.

She splashed the drink in his face, "Maybe it'll cool you off you filthy greaser."

"Feisty one are you?" he said as he tried to pull her closer to him.

"Get off me!" she said as she tried to push him away.

Sometimes Dallas goes a little overboard with this stuff. Even if she was a snotty little Soc, no one deserved to be treated like that.

"Dally leave her alone," I groaned in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah come on Dal leave her alone," Johnny said.

He stopped and turned toward Johnny and me, "What did you say you little shits?"

**That's the end of chapter three. In case you were wondering, in the outsiders book Cherry said that sometimes she would find herself saying something rude about another girl but she doesn't even mean it sooo.. that's where I got that idea from... yup.. :) :P :D PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ETC MY STORY! ONLY IF YOU WANT TO THOUGH IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BUT REVIEWS DO MAKE ME HAPPY...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers CHAPTER FOUR! WHOO! YEAH! ok I just had to do that once, sorry... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (obviously)**

**Chapter 4:**

"Just stop Dal," Johnny said quietly. Dally got up in a huff and walked away.

"Thanks," Cherry said gratefully. "What are you three doin' hangin' around with that trash anyway?"

"Dally's our buddy, we're grease too," Pony muttered quietly. I looked over at Cherry to see that her expression softened a little.

"Dally's a good guy, really he is," Johnny started. "If he knew ya he'd wouldn't act the same way. Just ask Kassy." Cherry looked towards me in response with interested eyes.

"Yeah, he's like my brother or somethin' like that," I said.

"Shoot, he even tries to watch his swearin' when he's around her," Ponyboy added.

"Well I'm glad he doesn't know me," Cherry said. "I kind of admire him.." She said the last part real quiet, probably to herself, but I still heard it.

"Hey why don't you boys come up here and sit with us," Marcia said to the boys. "You can protect us."

I stiffened slightly, _and now I'm a third wheel. _The boys got up and sat down next to the girls, leaving me in the row behind them. Johnny turned around and looked back at me, "Aren't you gonna move up?"

"Why?" I asked skeptically. I didn't want any part in sitting with a couple of Socy girls.

He smiled slightly, "Oh, don't be so sour Pop-Rock, just come sit next to me."

"Fine.." I moved up and sat next to him, turning around for a second to see if I'd left anything. I spotted Two-bit right behind Pony and Johnny. He looked at me and put his finger up to his mouth, warning me to be quiet. Before I could warn the boys, Two-bit put a hand on each of their shoulders and yells in their ears, "Hey, what are you two greasers doin' with our girls?!"

The look on Pony's face made me burst into laughter. "Glory Two-bit! Give 'em a heart attack why don't ya!" I laughed.

I looked over at Johnny who had his eyes closed shut, he opened them and said weakly, "Hey Two-bit, where ya been.." Two-bit should've known better than to scare Johnny like that.

"Sorry kid, I forgot.." Two-bit said, while messin up his hair. "Hey where's Dally?"

"He just left," I replied. "Why?"

"Cuz, Tim Shepard's lookin' for him. Does Dal gotta blade on him?"

"No, I don't think so," Ponyboy says. "He busted his blade this morning."

"Good, Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. He shouldn't have any trouble."

"You don't believe in playing rough do you?" Cherry and Marcia looked at us with wide eyes, I'd nearly forgot they were there.

I grinned, boy it sure is funny when Socy girls hear about fights and rumbles. I laughed. "Fair fights ain't rough," I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Blades are rough," Two-bit started. "So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles."

"You love a rumbles, though," I said to Two-bit with a wide grin. "Anyway, there isn't anything wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are the ones who are rough." When I saw Cherry and Marcia's reactions to the 'Soc' part in there, and couldn't help but feel a little satisfied.

"Yeah they gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves, it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires ain't no joke when you've got to work to pay for them."

"He got spotted, too, and that was his fault," I said.

Two-bit started again, "Our one rule, besides stick together, is don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not."

"Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's. If we need them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for help in a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up," I said with finality.

"No sweat," Two-bit added.

"Yeah, boy," Cherry said sarcastically, "real simple."

"Yeah if he gets killed or somethin' you can just bury him," Marcia giggled.

Two-bit grinned at her, "You dig okay baby. Kassy you want a weed? It is your birthday."

"Two-bit, you know I don't smoke. So don't you start up with that again," I grumbled. Johnny and Ponyboy both take one and light them up.

"Your one odd greaser," Two-bit said.

"It's just a gross habbit, and I don't want any part of it. So let's just drop it 'kay," I said with finality in my voice.

"Fine."

We sat in silence for a while until Cherry and Ponyboy offered to get some popcorn.

"Yeah," Two-bit said. "Get Johnny and Kassy somethin' too, I'm buyin." He tossed Ponyboy some money.

"So Kassy how're those stiches treat'n you?" Two-bit started in.

"Great, Two-bit, just... spectacular," I deadpanned.

"Stiches?" Marcia inquired.

"She got cut up some, the other day by a couple of Socs," Johnny said quietly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah right up the side of my face and my side too," I said, pointing to the four-inch-long line running up the right side of my face.

"Oh, Glory. How many stiches did you have to get?"

"About fifteen, but that don't matter," I replied.

"Shoot that sure does matter," Two-bit retorted. "You know your gonna carry that scar for the rest of your life kid."

"Ah, let it stay there. At least none of them Socs will think about messin' with me again. It makes me look tough anyway.."

"Kassy, I know that your gonna think differently about that scar later. You don't have to act like you don't care," he murmured quietly so only I can hear.

"Who says I'm actin'?"

**Okay well that's the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it! :) :P :D Again... PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ETC MY STORY! ONLY IF YOU WANT TO THOUGH IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BUT REVIEWS DO MAKE ME HAPPY... :D BTW I used some of the quote from the book in this chapter soo... I just thought you should know that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I hope you're liking my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (yeah for like the fifth time now..)**

**Chapter 5:**

Johnny and I walked together after the movie. Apparently the girls didn't have a ride home so Two-bit offered to drive them home. Two-bit was really hitting it off with Marcia. They seemed to have that really scatterbrained kind of personality. I looked over at Ponyboy, who'd been talk'n to Cherry the whole time.

"So Johnny how ya been, you seem a little off today," I said to him. I wasn't lying he did seem a little quieter than usual. I mean he's a really quiet person usually, but he'd always been more talkative with me.

"Nah, I'm okay," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied lightly, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. All it took was one look from him, one look, to make me fess up. I sighed, "Yeahhh, I'm okay. It's just... I dunno..."

"I know what you mean," Johnny murmured. "I felt the same way after I was jumped. It's like one day you feel okay, then the next you feel all queasy inside thinkn' about the memory, the sounds.. It ain't a good feelin to have."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Johnny, Johnny what am I doing.. I, I don't want to _remember_ that. I don't want to ever see that silver mustang again.." I started biting my fingernail, which is something I did whenever I was really nervous.

"Hey Kassy," he said softly. "Calm down, your gonna be fine. It'll all be okay."

"I'm sorry," I replied. I needed to pull myself together. Nothing bad was gonna happen.

"You know you really scared me and Pony when we found you," Johnny said. "When we saw you with that blood stain on your shirt. I was almost sure you were gone."

Before I could reply, a car pulled up right behind us, a blue mustang full of Socs. The two in the front seat got out of the car.

"Cherry, what are you doing?" a handsome-looking dark haired boy said. He held a flask in his hand, no doubt it was full of whiskey.

"I told you Bob, I'm never going out with you when you're drunk. And I mean it!" Cherry snapped at him heatedly.

"That's no reason to go walkin' around with these bums," the other boy sneered.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Who you callin' bums, bucko?" I cross my arms and cock and eyebrow at him.

"You and your dirty little friends," the boy yelled, getting real close to my face. I stood my ground and glared up into his dark eyes.

Two-bit nearly sprinted toward the Soc boy and jerked him away from me. "You ain't gonna even get that close to my sister, ya hear? Or else I'll bash your skull in."

"Hey, we got three more of us in the backseat," Bob threatened.

"Pity the backseat," Two-bit said, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Hey if your lookin' for a fight-" Bob started.

"Maybe I am lookin' for a fight!" Two-bit retorted. He picked up a bottle off the ground, broke the end, and handed it off to Ponyboy. He then pulled out his switchblade and flicked it open. I followed Two-bit and pulled my blade out of my back pocket, as did Johnny.

"Stop it!" Cherry yelled. "We'll go with you just wait a second."

Two-bit stared at her incredulously, "Why, we ain't scared of these bastards!"

"I hate fights, I just hate 'em okay!" she yelled. She pushed a strand of her bright red hair behind her ear and walked over toward Ponyboy.

I glared over at Bob, who smiled amusingly and took a swig of his flask. _Damn, how gross can you get?_

I crossed my arms and looked at him skeptically, "So what, man, you just figured that you'd get drunk as shit and then go pick a fight with some greasers?" He glared back at me. "Yeah," I said sarcastically, "let's go fight some greasers while were drunk as shit, so we can get our names in the paper as delinquents. But no worries man, our parents'll just bail us out of it by donating some money to a charity and say'n it was us or somethin' like that." Man, these guys were just pissing me off. "You know what? Damn you." I spat on Bob's shoe and walked away feeling as satisfied as a girl could ever feel.

* * *

"Damn, Kassy. You really told that Soc off," Two-bit said as we walked toward our neighborhood.

"Yeah Kassy, glory where'd that come from?" Ponyboy asked. I looked over at him, and he stared right back at me with those green eyes. He would always try to argue that they were grey, but that was just kinda stupid cause really.. they were green.

"He just pissed me off," I replied. "I hate Socs man, it's just not fair. You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah," he agreed, "I know exactly what you mean.."

As we neared the greaser neighborhood, I could hear screamin' and yellin' from one of the houses, must have been Johnny's house again.

I could sense Johnny tense up a little as we got closer to his house. Two-bit, trying to keep the conversation light, mentioned to Ponyboy, "I don't know why I handed you that busted bottle, you never would have used it."

"I dunno, I might have," Pony said back.

"Well, Pop-Rock I gotta get you home pretty soon or else mom's gonna skin my hide. You need some rest," Two-bit said.

I sighed, "I guess so, see ya later guys." I gave the boys a nod and walked with Two-bit back to our house.

* * *

The wind whistled through my ears, as I walked through the empty dark streets of my neighborhood. I didn't know where Two-bit went. _What street am I on?_

I looked around trying to find any hint as to where I was. "Two-bit," I called out. "Johnny. Ponyboy."

The air was cool and eerie as it blew around my ankles. Despite the street lights, the night was pitch black and unwelcoming.

I was alone and cold. I reached to see if my switchblade is still in my pocket. Nothing but denim. _Ohhh Glory..._

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright white light, and the next thing I knew I was laying down on the cold concrete gasping for breath. My head hit the concrete hard.

"Hand me a blade," I could hear a voice sneer.

Without any warning my side felt like it was being split open. It was burning and aching unlike any other pain. The pain drifted toward my back and followed up my spine. I screamed in pain only no sound came out of my mouth. However I just kept screaming until my throat couldn't take it anymore. "Two-bit! Two-bit! Keith!" I tried to call out.

I heard footsteps running toward me, someone was yelling at me, right into my ear, "Kassy! Kassy! Kassy!" With every mention of my name the pain in my side got worse and worse until it felt so unbearable that I thought I might die if it didn't stop.

I could feel hot salty tears streaming down my face, so much tears. Like a dam just broke open and I couldn't breathe.

Water filled my mouth so that I started choking. _I can't breathe. I'm going to die!_ My whole body felt drenched in water and pain. My lungs screamed for air.

**Okay well that's the end of chapter five. Sorry to leave you hanging. I thought this would be a really good end to the fifth chapter... :) :D :P PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, ETC MY STORY! ONLY IF YOU WANT TO THOUGH IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BUT REVIEWS DO MAKE ME HAPPY... :D AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry to leave you guys with a cliff hanger last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (again... you probably wouldn't be reading this if I did own The Outsiders)**

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up gasping for breath in Two-bit's arms, with him shaking me like rag doll. My body soaked with water from the waist up.

"Kassy! Kassy are you okay!" Two-bit asked me repeatedly.

I coughed up some more water. "Two-bit.." I groaned. "How'd I get wet." I looked up at him. He had that cocky grin on that I knew so much, but it just kinda stopped right before it even had the chance to reach his eyes. His rusty colored hair was messy and sticking up in every direction. He picked up a large plastic bucket off the floor and grinned sheepishly at me. "Christ almighty..." I said. I felt my body collapse into itself. Then the dam broke and I could feel tears slip from my eyes.

Two-bit sat down on my bed next to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rested his chin on the top of my head like he used to when I was little. This seemed to make me cry even harder. I sobbed into his shoulder for what seems like ages. When I finally ran out of tears I stopped and rested my head on my knees like a child. Two-bits stroked my back soothingly for a while.

"What happened?" Two-bit asked softly still stroking my back softly.

"I-it was the night that I was j-jumped. A-a-and someone kept yelling my name. And they k-kept stabbing me, a-all the w-way up m-my back.. Then I was drownin' and I c-couldn't breath..." I whimpered. Boy was I out of it, I never whimpered.

"Shhh... It's over now. You don't need to worry Short-Stack it was just a dream," Two-bit cooed. Short-stack, I hadn't heard that nickname since Dad left. That was when I was barely even old enough to remember that. That was the nickname he gave me. Before he left everyone called me that, and after he was gone it just disappeared along with him. I must seem pretty scared for Two-bit to bring back that name.

I made a strangled sound in my throat, halfway between a sob and a laugh, "But it wasn't just a dream. It was real.." I sobbed once more, then kept quiet. My gaze drifted off to the wall and stayed there for a while. I swear, I think I can stop crying faster than anyone else I know. I roughly wiped my eyes and looked at Two-bit, who stared warily at me.

Finally he got up and lifted me off the bed. "Come on," he said. "You'd better go change your clothes now."

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom with my hair braided and wearing some jeans, a white T-shirt, and my Chuck Taylors.

"Now what are ya doin' now?" Two-bit asked.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said defensively.

"It's two in the morning right now," Two-bit chuckled.

"I need some fresh air."

"Damn, Short-Stack. At least bring a jacket." He walked over to a hook on the wall and handed me one of his old leather jackets. I slipped it on and looked at Two-bit.

"Why do you keep callin' me that?" I asked without emotion. I really did want to know, the nickname didn't really bring back good memories. Only thoughts of abandonment.

"I dunno, it was Dad's nickname for you. And now that I think about it, you have his eyes, " Two-bit replied thoughtfully. I swear sometimes he could be the most thoughtful person I knew, but only with me. "Plus it suits you, since your the shortest in the gang, and your the youngest too." He grinned, completely destroying his thoughtful moment.

"Hey! I just haven't hit my growth-spurt yet. I'm gonna get taller," I grumbled.

"You got your switchblade," he asked.

I reached into my pocket and pulled it out to show him.

"Well alright then, I guess you can go for a little walk. Just be home around three at the latest, or else mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I let you go out this late."

I gave Two-bit a small smile, and walked out the front door. I knew he'd give in. He always did, especially if he knew something was troubling me.

* * *

The night air was brisk and cold when I first stepped out of the house. I shoved my hands into my pockets and hunkered down a little. Boy, was it cold that night.

_Maybe I'll just walk to the park and back._ I hadn't been to the park since I was jumped,_ Might as well just face my fears now than later._

Halfway to the park I could sense my mind driftin' off to random places, just like it usually does. Glory, Ponyboy sure does do that often. I always caught myself teasing him about it. But boy am I just as guilty of doing it.

_Do I really have my father's eyes?_ Jesus, I didn't even know how he looks. Mom threw out all the pictures that he was in before I could even see them. I let myself wonder for the moment if he was anything like Two-bit or me. I wondered for a second where Dad really is. _He's probably some drunk passed out in a bar or somethin'._ Or was he a husband and a father of some other family that he left us for. I hoped it wasn't the latter, that would just make me feel even worse than I already did. _Oh who needs that bastard, he left us anyway. We're doing just fine without him. I don't need him._ But I knew I wanted to at least see my own father.

By the time I finally got to the park there was a blue mustang parked by the jungle gym. A blue mustang just like the one the Socs we met earlier, were driving. I found myself running, sprinting really, toward the car. _It's.. empty.._

I heard some voices a little way away from me. I turned and walked toward the yells and voices. There stood five, maybe four, Socs and two greasers.. Johnny and Ponyboy. Four Socs had gathered around the fountain pushing Ponyboy under the water. The other one stood over Johnny kicking him in the ribs and yellin' at him to "Stay down".

"Hey!" I yelled and ran towards the Soc over Johnny. "Johnny go help Ponyboy!"

I ran straight at the boy and tackle him with all of the strength I have in my body. The Soc fell over and before he could do anything I got on top of him. Once I could see his face, I recognize him as the Soc that we saw earlier, Bob's friend.

I grinned mischievously, "Fancy meetin' you here." I saw the recognition flicker in his eyes.

"You're that little broad I-" he started but I never got to hear what else he had to say. I quickly punched him straight into the nose, hard. I grinned when I heard it crack. Damn, that felt good to do.

While I grinned the Soc head-butt me straight in the forehead. He rolled over so that he was on top of me. He pressed my arms to the ground, but before he could even try to do anything to me I kicked him off me. Suddenly he pulled out a blade, and smirked at me. I grabbed my blade out of my pocket and on instinct ran toward him. I plunged my blade right into the boy's side, right where I had been stabbed. He yelled in pain and ran toward the mustang.

I ignored him and ran toward Johnny and Ponyboy, but when I found them the Socs weren't there. I looked down at the boys; Ponyboy unconscious and Johnny holding a blood soaked knife. Realization began to sink in..

"I-I killed him," Johnny croaked. "Kassy.. I killed that boy..." My gut clenched into a knot. _Johnny just killed someone..._ I dropped to my knees right in front of Johnny. My breathe was getting shakier and shakier. Johnny, poor little Johnnycake, the smallest of the boys. The lost dark puppy kicked too many times. He couldn't have killed a Soc, he couldn't...

**Well that's the end of Chapter 6. BAM! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. Hope your liking the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders (but I do own Kassy)**

**Chapter 7:**

I looked over at Ponyboy, right as he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, and stared right at the dead body of the Soc laying on the ground. He quickly looked over at Johnny, still holding the blood covered knife in his hand. The puzzle pieces seemed to fit together, "Johnny, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Go ahead, Pony, we won't look at you," Johnny murmured, still holding the knife and shaking like crazy.

Ponyboy walked around the park a little bit a then kneeled over. I could barely say anything, I was speechless. I followed as Johnny walked toward Pony.

"Ponyboy, you okay?" Johnny asked. He knelt down and wiped his knife on the ground. "I had to do it, I had to. They was drownin you and they were gonna beat me and Kassy up." His breath was getting shakier by the minute.

"Kassy?" Ponyboy asked cautiously. "Kassy?"

I could hear them talking, but like I was underwater and everything was muffled. I finally snapped back into reality when Johnny started shakin' me. "Kassy!" he yelled at me. I blinked a few times and stared straight into Johnny's dark eyes.

"You have to go back home," Ponyboy warned me. "It ain't safe for you to come with us. You didn't do anything, you'll get off the hook. We're gonna go see Dally, he'll help us outta this."

_But I did do somethin' I stabbed a Soc. He was gonna stab me though, I had to do it._ "N-no," I croaked. "I'm comin' with you."

"You can't!" Ponyboy yelled at me. "You aren't coming!" I flinched, Pony never yelled at me. We were supposed to be close, and he was pushing me away. His eyes got huge as soon as he realized what he'd done.

I just shook my head at him, "Yes.. I am."

* * *

Buck Merril was Dally's rodeo partner. He was the one who'd got Dally the job as a Jockey for the Slash J. Buck raised a few quarter horses, and made most of his money on fixed races and a little bootlegging. Even Two-bit told me to stay away from Buck, and Two-bit doesn't ever really set rules for me. Not that I would ever want to be caught dead around Buck Merril. He was a tall lanky coyboy with blond hair and buck teeth. And Glory was Buck a sleaze.

Buck answered that door with a glare at us, "Wadda ya want?" He took a long drag on his cigarette.

Johnny spoke up first, "We need to see Dally."

"He's busy right now," Buck said.

"Just tell him it's Johnny askin for him, he'll come!" Johnny pleaded.

Buck shut the door and we waited anxiously for Dally to come. I began biting my finger nail again, _By the time this whole thing is over I won't have anymore fingernails left._

Dally opened up the door and stood there wearing just a pair of old blue jeans and that gold chain around his neck.

"What do you guys need?" he asked roughly.

Johnny told him the whole story. About them getting jumped, and when he killed the Soc. Dallas wasn't even phased by the whole story. He just smiled and said good for you when Johnny told him about stabbin' the Soc.

"Sorry to pull you away from this party and all, but we don't know what to do," Johnny said. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's fine I was just in the bedroom," Dally replied nonchalantly. I'd heard of what went on in the bedrooms at Buck's, nothing I really wanted to know about. I felt my cheeks get red, and hoped that none of the boys noticed. "Glory Ponyboy, I didn't know your face could get that red," Dally said. I looked over at Pony, his face was about as red as mine felt. "Don't worry kid, it was nothin like that. I was just tryin' to get some sleep. Damn Tim sure can pack a punch."

Dally led us into the house. It reeked of booze and cigarette smoke. Loud, cheap country music filled the whole house, and the lights were dim and dark. We pushed past tons of dancing, drinking people until we got to the staircase.

"Ponyboy, are you wet? Christ, you'll die of pneumonia before the cops even get to you," Dallas said as he ushered us into his room. It was a messy and small room, filled with an unknown stench that made my eyes water. "Get that shirt off dumbass," he snapped at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy pulled off the sopping wet sweat shirt and sat on the bed shivering. Johnny paced around the room nervously, while Dally dug through the closet. I stood in the corner thinking to myself. Wondering to myself if the Soc I knifed was still alive. _God, I hope he is. I didn't want to kill him._

"Pop-Rock? Kassy are you okay?" Dally asked softly. "Why are you crying?"

I was crying? Since when? I reached up and touched my face. Sure enough it was wet and sticky with tears. I quickly turned away, _they can't see me cry._ "It's nothing, I'm fine," I said roughly.

I could feel Dally grab my arm and turn me around, "Come on Kassy. What's up?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine!" I blurted out. I turned around and lean against the wall. "Don't worry about me. I ain't worth the time."

Dally stopped and gave me a look that clearly said, _What are you talking about? Of course you are._

He turned toward the boys, "Here's fifty bucks, that's all I could find." He handed Johnny a loaded pistol, "Here take this, and don't point it at me Johnny. For God's sakes, it's loaded. You going to catch the first train to Windrixville, it's a freight. When you get there, there's an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. Get food and supplies first thing in the morning before the story gets out. After that don't you dare even stick your noses out of that church ya hear. I'll come and find you as soon as it's safe."

He ushered us toward the door. "Dally?" I asked before we left. "Can you tell Two-bit that I'll be okay?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," he said while tossling my hair playfully.

**Okay hope you guys like the chapter. Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings readers!**

**Disclaimer I do not own The Outsiders (that seems fairly clear now)**

**Chapter 8:**

Johnny had stayed up on the train. He told me that he would tell me when we got to Windrixville.

"Kassy, come on get some sleep. I'll tell you when to jump off," Johnny said quietly.

"Fine," I sighed. I knew he wouldn't let me stay up, so there was no sense in arguing. I lay down, staring up at the ceiling, on the floor of the train next to Johnny. I wasn't gonna sleep and he and I both knew it. For what reason he thought I don't know, but I was afraid to fall asleep. I was afraid that if I fell asleep, then that would confirm everything that happened today. That would confirm Johnny killing that Soc. That would confirm the fact that I stabbed that Soc. That would smother my hopes of waking up in my bed safe at home.

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours. I could feel myself drifting in and out of sleep. Right on the verge of sleep, but never enough to get all the way there. My eyes had finally given in when someone shook me. Johnny was whispering in my ear, "Come on Kassy, we got to jump now."

I rose from my spot to see the silhouettes of Johnny and Ponyboy jumping off the train. I followed them quickly and rolled as I jumped off the train. The grass was damp with autumn morning dew. The sky was a pastel shade of gold, with the color of the rising sun peeking onto the clouds. Glory was that pretty, I wished I could stay there forever and just stare up at that sky.

"Blast it, Ponyboy"- I looked over at Johnny who was rubbing his legs-"you put my legs asleep. I can't even stand up now. I barely even got off that train."

Ponyboy grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, now how we gonna find Jay Mountain."

"Heck I dunno Ponyboy, make like a farm boy takin a walk or somethin," Johnny said. He was still rubbin' his legs half-heartedly.

I couldn't bare to stile my laughter, "Farm boy? Blast-it Johnny he don't look nothin' like a farm boy. If anything he looks like a hood."

"Well why don't we send you?" Pony asked me. I laughed even harder.

"Do I look like a perfect little farm girl to you? I don't think they wear boy's clothes and Chuck Taylors," I replied smoothly. "Plus I swear too much."

"Fine, then I'll go," Ponyboy retorts. And starts climbin' the fence next to us, to get to the road.

"Oh for the love of Christ!" I groan. I grab a comb from Johnny and pull Ponyboy off the fence. I run the comb through Pony's hair as his face grows bright red. "At least get a little of that grease outta your hair."

"You know, you look a lot like Sodapop," Johnny said to Ponyboy. "I mean the way your hair looks and everything, except you got green eyes." I smiled at his comment, I knew how much Pony hated green eyed guys.

"They ain't green they're gray," he said, with a face redder than a tomato. "I look about as much like Soda as you do. He's good-looking."

"Shoot, Pony, you are too," I found myself saying. Somehow he reddened even more if that was even possible, and climbed right over the fence. I fell down and join in with Johnny laughing at him. I looked over at Johnny, he seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something that had changed. He looked tuff, just sittin' there in the grass with his hair all greased up and that small smile on his face. But he looked a different kind of tuff, something different that anything else.

"Hey Johnny," I found myself saying. "Your pretty handsome too, ain't you?" His face turned pink and I just smiled, sometimes I loved pointing out things that some people just never thought about. Like payin' to go to the movies with Dally. Or Two-bit not trying to pick-up every blonde that walked past him. It was just kind of fun spreading stuff around like that. But I really did mean that when I said that to Johnny.

* * *

When we had finally climbed all the way up Jay Mountain, there was that church standing there. It gave off and eerie vibe, with the boarded up windows and the autumn leaves blowing through the wind.

I ran towards it, eager to get out of that cold wind and into a shelter. The church seemed even smaller than it looked on the outside. It was a real old church, full of spider webs and dust. It sent chills up my spine. I crawl down on the floor while Ponyboy flopped down next to me with a loud thud. That sounded painful.

I hadn't been into church in a couple of weeks. I would go every week with BJ, Ponyboy, Johnny. But then one Sunday a couple months ago, Ponyboy decided to invite Sodapop with him. I didn't have a problem with that, it's just that he wouldn't go without Steve. And then Two-bit didn't have anything better to do. And I had a plenty of reasons why I never invited Two-bit to come with us to church.

We had sat in the back that day, cause Johnny and Ponyboy didn't really have too good of clothes for church, I tried to tell them that it didn't matter much but they'd never listen. Not even halfway through the sermon, the boys (and by boys, I mean Two-bit, Soda, and Steve) were throwing wads of balled up paper at each other. And BJ and I kept shooting them dirty looks, but that was no use. Finally Steve had dropped a hymn book on the ground with a loud bang- he claimed it was accidental but I wasn't so sure. And everyone in the whole church stopped and looked at us, Johnny and Pony nearly crawled under the seats, BJ went pale as a sheet of paper. And on instinct, I slapped a hand to my forehead and glared at the boys. Then, making the whole thing ten times worse, Two-bit _waved_ at them.

Ponyboy and Johnny hadn't gone back to church since.

I looked over at Johnny who was passed out on the floor of the church. Then at Ponyboy who was exactly the same. I figured, if they could sleep.. then maybe I could. And everything would get better from here.

Boy was I wrong.

**Yeah that's the end of Chapter 8. BTW check out my other stories on my profile. And please review. Thank You! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone.. and greetings from me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Chapter 9:**

The stone floor was hard when I woke up. The air was the coldest that I've ever felt in my life. I sat up shivering inside my brother's coat. Johnny lay on the ground next to Ponyboy, he was stirring like he was having a nightmare or somethin'.

I stood up stiffly and walked slowly toward Johnny and shook him a little. "Johnny, Johnny wake up.."

He stirred awake, "Kassy.." He rubbed his eyes. I grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry to wake you up, it just looked like you were having a nightmare."

He sat up and looked around. He paused as if remembering something important, "We should go get food for the week.. Hey how's your stiches?"

I felt my eyes widen. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stiches on my side. The stiches were ripped and there was dried blood combined with fresh blood. I felt my breath get slightly shaky. I was on painkillers last night so I probably couldn't have felt all the damage that had been done to my stiches. Or maybe it was the adrenaline that had been pumping through my veins last night. Either way, the pain had become more prominent. Whether it was because the medication had worn off or because the adrenaline rush had passed, I couldn't tell.

Johnny's face went pale, "You and Pony stay here, I'll go get the food and some other stuff. I-I'll think of somethin' to do about that." He gestured toward the ripped stiches.

"O-okay," I said shakily while sitting down on the ground next to Ponyboy.

"You better get some rest or somethin', Kassy," Johnny said.

"Y-yeah sure," I replied, but I had no intention of going back to sleep. Not even if I wanted too.

* * *

I watched as Johnny came into the room holding a huge bag of groceries. He laid them out on the table as Ponyboy walked over and began helping him.

"Hey Kassy, I thought of something to do about your stiches. But you ain't gonna like it," Johnny called.

"What is it?" I asked.

He walked over with something in his hand. He sat down next to me and held up a needle and thread. The needle seemed to glint in the sunlight shining through some of the cracks between the boards over the windows. I sighed, I knew it had to be done.

Pony brought over some peroxide from the grocery bag.

Before I knew it I had peroxide poured over my open wound. I gasped in pain, "D-d-damn it.."

"Sorry Kassy.." Ponyboy said. He really did sound sorry, most of the boys in the gang probably wouldn't have sounded that sorry. Johnny and Ponyboy might. I knew Two-bit would because I'm his kid sister. I doubt Dally or Darry would even think about the stiches after all that's happened. Sodapop might be sorry but he doesn't really like seeing anybody in pain. And well Steve, he's never liked me very much, he probably wouldn't care if it stung me or not. He'd just tell me to get over it.

Johnny threaded the needle and pierced it through my skin.

I wanted to scream, but I held it in. I brought my fist to my mouth and bit down on it as Johnny ran the needle through my skin. There were quiet murmurs of apologies coming from Johnny as he continued to sew, which I didn't respond to. In fact no words escaped my mouth at all. I kept my fist in my mouth until the end of the entire process.

"Okay Kassy, your done," Johnny whispered. I knew he felt bad for putting me through that kind of pain, but at the moment I didn't care.

I shakily took my fist away from my mouth. It was covered in bite marks and blood. I wiped it off on my jeans before the boys could see.

After a few minutes of laying on the floor quietly, the pain began to subside. I sat up slowly. The boys were walking around the old church.

"So..." I began. But I didn't know what to say. I was at a complete loss for words. "What next?"

Johnny walked over toward the peroxide and grabbed his switchblade. "Ponyboy, you know what we have to do."

Recognition flickered in Ponyboy's eyes, "No Johnny not my hair." I was just as surprised as Pony sounded.

"We have to, they'll have our descriptions in the paper and we can't fit 'em," Johnny replied. "Pony we're gonna bleach your hair and I'm going to cut it."

"You ain't cutting my hair, no siree," Ponyboy said.

"Oh come on Ponyboy, I'm gonna cut mine too and wash the grease out," Johnny pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

Pony's hair looked ridiculous bleached. And the fact that it was shorter made him look like he was younger. Johnny, however, was lucky enough to not look _as_ ridiculous, but that didn't mean he looked any less weird. I could have laughed at the sight of them, but I knew they were having a rough time so I held in my laughter.

"Shoot man it's just hair," Johnny said with fake optimism. That was exactly what I wanted to tell them.

"Shoot nothin', it took me years to get my hair the way I liked it," Pony snapped.

"Hey Pony it'll grow back," I said softly. "It's not like it's gone forever."

"This is like being in a Halloween costume that you can't get out of and I hate it." At that Ponyboy got up and left the room, leaving Johnny and me sitting on the cold stone floor alone.

**Well that's the end of chapter 9. I hope you liked it. Please tell me if you think my character sounds like a Mary Sue because she's not supposed to sound like one. Please answer honestly.**


End file.
